Iris
Iris is an Ancient Fae. Character arc Iris is a member of one of the most powerful Fae families that ever lived. In ancient civilizations she was worshiped by humans as the goddess "Iris". Zee and Heratio restrained her at night while they slept because Iris also contained the power of Nyx, a primordial goddess, and with this combination her power was stronger than both of them and they feared her. Iris was used by Heratio to create chaos and death; and made to believe that those she killed were actually "sleeping" and someday would wake-up and be better. After she killed the father of the girl whose body she possessed (Cecilia Lawrence), Mark made her realize that she had been manipulated — that the dead did not awaken again. Her power was kept under control with a special bracelet that she was made to wear. After realizing that she had been used by Zee and Heratio, she broke off the bracelet and something inexplicable began to rise within her; and whatever she touched, or whoever touched her, withered and turned to black ash. She became Nyx: a primordial force of evil born from chaos. When Bo tried to use her succubus touch on Iris, to calm her down and find out what had happened to Mark, Bo's hand began to turn black and the blackness slowly crept upwards (End of Faes). When Iris took over the body of Cecilia Lawrence, she didn't kill her. The soul of Cecilia is still alive within its former body. Personality Iris appears to be genuinely cheerful and curious, but when she realized that she destroyed life permanently, she became distressed and disheartened, and warned Bo not to touch her. Relationships * Bo: Cousin. * Hades: Uncle. * Heratio: Father. As Hera, Iris is Heratio's divine messenger. (In mythology, the father of Iris is Thaumas.) * Persephone: Half-Sister by virtue of being the daughter of Demeter and Zee/Zeus. * Zee: Mother. (In mythology, the mother of Iris is Electra.) Quotes Trivia * In Greek mythology, Iris is the personification of the rainbow and messenger of the gods. She is also known as one of the goddesses of the sea and the sky. Iris links the gods to humanity. She travels with the speed of wind from one end of the world to the other, and into the depths of the sea and the underworld. She is the daughter of Thaumas and the cloud nymph Electra. Her sisters are Arke and the Harpies; Aello, Celaeno, and Ocypete. Iris is married to Zephyrus, who is the god of the west wind. Their son is Pothos (Nonnus, Dionysiaca). According to the Dionysiaca of Nonnos, Iris' brother is Hydaspes. Iris is represented either as a rainbow, or as a young maiden with wings on her shoulders. As a goddess, Iris is associated with communication, messages, the rainbow and new endeavors.Wikipedia:Iris (mythology) * Iris was often represented as the handmaiden and personal messenger of Hera. Iris appears in ancient Greek vase painting as a beautiful young woman with golden wings, a herald's rod (kerykeion), and sometimes a water-pitcher (oinochoe) in her hand. She was usually depicted standing beside Zeus or Hera, sometimes serving nectar from her jug. As cup-bearer of the gods Iris is often indistinguishable from Hebe in art.Iris * Nyx is the Greek goddess (or personification) of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation, and was the mother of other personified deities such as Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death). Her appearances are sparse in surviving mythology, but reveal her as a figure of such exceptional power and beauty, that she is feared by Zeus himself. She is found in the shadows of the world and only ever seen in glimpses. In Hesiod's Theogony (composed circa 700 B.C.), Nyx is born of Chaos. With Erebus (Darkness), Nyx gives birth to Aether (Brightness) and Hemera (Day). Later, on her own, Nyx gives birth to Moros (Doom, Destiny), Ker (Fate, Destruction, Death), Thanatos (Death), Hypnos (Sleep), the Oneiroi (Dreams), Momus (Blame), Oizys (Woe, Pain, Distress), the Hesperides (Evening, Sunset), the Moirai (Fates), the Keres, Nemesis (Indignation, Retribution), Apate (Deceit), Philotes (Friendship, Love), Geras (Old Age), and Eris (Strife).Wikipedia:Nyx * In the cosmogony of Hesiod she was born of Air (Khaos), and breeding with Darkness (Erebos) produced Light (Aither) and Day (Hemera), first components of the primeval universe. Alone, she spawned a brood of dark spirits, including the three Fates, Sleep, Death, Strife and Pain. Nyx was a primeval goddess usually represented as simply the substance of night: a...dark veil of mist drawn forth from the underworld which blotted out the light of Aither (shining upper atmosphere). Her opposite number was Hemera (Day), who scattered the mists of night, or Eos, the goddess of the dawn. In ancient art Nyx was portrayed as a either a winged goddess or charioteer, sometimes crowned with an aureole of dark mist.Nyx Appearances * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae * 5.06 Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts * 5.07 Here Comes the Night * 5.08 End of Faes * 5.09 44 Minutes to Save the World References Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeclared